Guaifenesin is an expectorant that increases the output of respiratory tract fluid. By reducing the viscosity of the secretions, guaifenesin increases the efficiency of the cough reflex and the ciliary action to remove accumulated secretions from trachea and bronchi. It is known to be readily absorbed form the intestinal tract and is rapidly metabolized (half-life of approximately 1 hour).
In previous bitter masking technique of guaifenesin granules, Carbopol or waxes were used as the control release materials. However, the potency of the granules is less than 50%.
Based on the aforementioned description, a high potency taste-masked pharmaceutical composition containing Guaifenesin for oral administration is required.